The winx club pasture
The winx club pasture is a Place where the Girls and Kids Have Thier Own Areas with Some magic such as Sunlight��,water��, music��,nature��,technology��,and dragon flame �� and Robotic Engenering �� apperence there is a hidden door to it in the forest, and on the other side, it looks like large island from above, and seems to have a hidden bridge form the door, to the pasture. naturela naturela is flora's area with every plant in it and it is also where the others like to lay down on some soft leafs and also where flora like to hang out and also where she like to dance with leaf man conjured up by flora,. flora naturela gown.png|flora's naturela dance gown Flora second naturela gown.png|flora's second naturela gown and naturla gown Flora fourth naturla gown.png|flora's third naturla gown Flora third naturla gown.png|flora's fourth naturla gown waterla waterla is layla's area where the others like to swim in the water and swim as mermaids, the shape its in is a mermaids fin In Their Mermaid Forms They Can Sing With Their Magical Mermaid Voices. Bloom swimsuit.png|bloom's swimsuit Stella swimsuit.png|stella's swimsuit Flora swimsuit.png|flora's swimsuit Tecna swimsuit.png|tecna's swimsuit Musa swimsuit.png|musa's swimsuit Layla swimsuit.png|layla's swimsuit Bloom mermaid.png|bloom mermaid Stella mermaid.jpg|stella mermaid Flora mermaid.png|flora mermaid Tecna Mermaid.png|tecna mermaid Musa mermaid.png|musa mermaid Layla mermaid.png|layla mermaid Layla banquet3.jpg|layla queen outfit solorga solorga is stella's area where they can get a tan with out getting sunburn, the shape its in is like the sun. museha museha is musa's area where they can play differnt instuments Bloom band outfit.png Stella band outfit.jpg Flora band outfit.png Tecna band outfit.png Musa band outfit.png Layla band outfit.png dragona dragona is draco,bloom, and daphne's area where they are in adragon like nest and there they can relax and talk about stuff, the shape its in is like a large drago nest on the top of a miuntain. machinedre machinedre is tecna's are where they can make machines and inventions and work on the zoids and jaegers and also where the simulation dome is set at. the shape its in is a large dome like look Tecna banquet.jpg|tecna queen outfit wildfreee wild freee is roxy's area where draco and roxy can look at the animals in it. this is also where the wild and dinozords live. it is the shape and look of animarium and moves around when the wild zords are needed, roxy wears a queen like dress in the picture below for when she enters it transforms and to ensure the wildzords are hers to protect, also to remind them and roxy of animorphus. the penguins and cheetor and rattrap usally go there to be with roxy when the others aren't around. the shape its in is like animarium from power rangers wild force a large sea turtle shape. Animarium.jpg|the pasture of wildfreee floating in the air the library rock the library rock is where all there books and costumes are set at. the dance hall the dance hall is where they can the night away in any dress they choose. the ballet ring the ballet ring is where the winx club go to do some ballet. Bloom ballerina.png|bloom ballerina outfit Bloom ballerina2.png|bloom second ballerina outfit Stella ballerina.png|stella ballerina outfit Stella ballerina2.png|stella second ballerina outfit ballet stella.jpg|stella third ballet Flora ballerina2.jpg|flora second ballerina outfit flora ballerina 3.jpg|flora ballerina 3 tecna ballerina 22.png|tecna ballerina 2 musa ballerina 2.png|musa ballerina 2 layla ballerina 2.jpg|layla ballerina 2 ice skating palace this place was a gift by elsa for helping her seeing love is stronger Bloom ice skating.jpg|bloom ice skating Stella ice skating.jpg|stella ice skating Flora ice skating.png|flora ice skating Tecna ice skating.jpg|tecna ice skating Musa ice skating.png|musa ice skating Layla ice skating.png|layla ice skating fashion and outfit tower this tower is where every outfit suit and other clothing is toed for later and they go here for certain ocassions disco cave this cave is where they can disco alot. Bloom disco.png|bloom disco Flora disco2.png|flora disco Musa disco2.png|musa disco Layla disco2.jpg|layla disco The Winx's Mermaid Song Category:Locations Category:Berk